


You Dropped Something

by lanadelraywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, buy my shirts, fem!Raywood, idk really how else to tag this?, so i wont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>look ok. this is very important. pls read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dropped Something

"Hey, Ry, would you get me a drink?" Ray asked quietly, tilting her head up to ghost her lips against her girlfriend's jaw.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What do you want?" Ryan asked, removing her arms from around Ray and moving to get up.  
  
Ray shrugged. "Surprise me," she answered.  
  
Ryan stood and began to walk away, but Ray grabbed her hand before she could leave. When Ryan turned questioningly, Ray gave Ryan's hand a slight tug, pulling Ryan down. She landed rather uncomfortably on top of Ray, who was too busy giggling lazily to notice.  
  
"Goofball," Ryan muttered, placing a light kiss on Ray's lips before maneuvering off Ray again. Ray only giggled again, and Ryan would never get tired of how Ray blushed whenever Ryan kissed her.  
  
Ryan returned from the kitchen a few minutes later, and only paused for a moment to admire how Ray was sprawled on the couch, eyes lazily following the movements of the TV.  
  
Ryan smiled to herself and placed the two drinks on the table before curling up next to Ray again.  
  
"Thanks Rye-Bread," Ray mumbled as she reached for her glass, taking a sip before putting it back on the table. "You dropped something earlier, by the way."  
  
Ryan tilted her head, looking down at her girlfriend in confusion for the second time that evening.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Mm," was all Ray said in reply. "I picked it up for you though."  
  
"Thanks...?" Ryan said slowly, still confused. She wasn't even wearing anything with pockets.  
  
"Good thing you came back, otherwise I'd never be able to return it to you," Ray told her girlfriend seriously.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ray looked up and leaned forward swiftly, planting a light kiss on Ryan's lips.  
  
"There you go," she said, smiling. Her smile fell and she looked as though she had realised something. "Oh, wait, that was mine. Let me take it back."  
  
Ray leaned up and kissed Ryan again, noting with satisfaction that a light blush had found its way to her girlfriend's face.  
  
"Ray..." Ryan started.  
  
"There," Ryan interrupted. "Now here's yours."  
  
For the third time, Ray lifted herself slightly and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's. This kiss was different and not as chaste as the others.. Ray brought her arms up around her girlfriend's neck, turning her whole body. When she felt Ryan's arms curl themselves around her waist, Ray drew back, a satisfied smirk in place.  
  
"There," Ray said, dissolving into laughter as she watched Ryan's face colour.  
  
"Babe, please," Ryan said quietly, burying her face in her hands. "That was really cute but also really cheesy, how could you?" She mumbled, but Ray was laughing too loud to notice. 


End file.
